


Underwater

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M, mermaid au, siren au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis raccoglie le tasse viaggiando per mare. Dopo una tempesta, incontra un tritone che gli salva la vita.





	Underwater

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Underwater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076709) by [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron), [IperOuranos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos)



> Ispirato all'artwork di Alessandra De Bernardis: https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/brokenapeiron/33297394/4530/4530_900.jpg

Francis Wendell Pritchard aveva un segreto. Riscuoteva le tasse, come tutti i suoi padri prima di lui. Viaggiava per mare a lungo, sul regno costiero in cui era nato e per cui lavorava. Ma il suo segreto non riguardava le tasse, né il suo retaggio. Non parlava dei sacchi di sale, raccolto, orzo, tè, canna da zucchero. Oro. Parlava dell'acqua. Di qualcosa che dimorava sotto di essa.  
Anche Adam aveva un segreto. Combatteva per il suo popolo, proteggeva la costa e teneva lontani gli umani dal loro territorio. Avevano un rapporto amichevole, un commercio fiorente e nessuno degli umani si avvicinava troppo al mare aperto. Ma il suo segreto non riguardava la forza dei suoi muscoli, la spinta veloce, possente, che dava la sua coda, il suo ruolo come guardiano della Corrente Occidentale. Riguardava una barca. Di qualcosa che veniva trasportata su di essa.  
  
Il loro segreto era qualcuno dell'altro popolo. Un uomo, dell'altro popolo. Una persona che avevano incontrato, in un momento che mai avrebbero immaginato. Forse era stato il destino, si era detto Adam. Forse è stato il temporale, si era detto Francis. Eppure quell'incontro non scomparve dalla loro mente, per molto tempo ancora.  
  
Sembrava una storia classica, una ballata bucolica. La storia di un santo e un animale, che curò nella foresta. La tempesta li aveva colpiti, in pieno giorno. Aveva spazzato via la nave, diviso in due la poppa, e senza timone erano finiti alla deriva, senza controllo. Francis non ricordava altro se non acqua e nuvole scure. E poi, il nulla. Solo il rumore del legno che si spezzava.  
  
Adam era accorso, come ogni volta che una casa galleggiante affondava. Recuperavano sacchi, barili, materie prime, in cambio del salvataggio degli umani. Adam aveva nuotato fin in mezzo al cadavere squarciato della casa galleggiante, esplorando velocemente i flutti con i suoi grandi occhi grigi. Aveva recuperato qualche avere - oro, rame, forse? - da un sacchetto che stava andando a fondo, prima di notare una ciocca di capelli fluttuanti, nascosti dentro la casa strappata.  
  
Francis... non ricordava molto. Le nuvole. La pioggia. Il mare. Il mare gonfio... come non erano riusciti a leggere nel movimento degli uccelli, quella volta. Pensava sarebbe morto. Sapeva... che non avrebbe avuto molto tempo. E invece, respirava ancora. Quando aprì gli occhi, la stanza del capitano era quasi come l'aveva lasciata. Un po' più disordinata, un po' più inclinata, ma decisamente la stessa. Si provò ad alzare in piedi, per avvicinarsi alla porta in legno oliato. Non riusciva a stare in equilibrio, su quel pavimento che sembrava quasi capovolgersi. Ma se era stato tutto un sogno, doveva sapere.  
  
Adam sbattè gli occhi nel vedere l'umano che aveva salvato in piedi a malapena, aggrappato allo stipite della porta, che impallidiva nel notare come l'acqua avesse riempito quasi tutta l'anticamera della casa galleggiante.  
  
"È meglio che rientri. Avrai ancora un po' di aria, qui. Ti senti meglio?"  
  
Non capiva se lo sguardo di fuoco era per le sue orecchie (non a tutti i costieri piacevano), per il suo essere lui, o per il mare che stava lentamente invadendo la sua strana casa di legno. Oppure, più probabilmente, perché era ancora sconvolto dal naufragio. Sì, doveva essere per quello.  
  
Francis strinse lo stipite fino a rendere bianche le nocche. Era morto? Quello era il suo inferno? Un orecchie a punta marino, un tritone, che lo prendeva in giro per... per la sua morte?! "Cosa ho fatto per meritarti? Eh?! Io non volevo morire in acqua, non volevo morire nel vostro mare! E quindi non avete diritto di... di...! Venire a tormentarmi anche nell'aldilà! Voglio passarla sulla terra, sulla terra, sulla terra!”  
  
Adam sbattè gli occhi. Lo faceva spesso, fuori dell'acqua. Ma in quel caso era terribilmente appropriato. Sapeva che i costieri potessero reagire male ai naufragi, ma questo era davvero, davvero strano. "È meglio che rimani qui." Provò a dire, lentamente. "La nave non è più vicina alla superficie, e dovrai riprenderti prima di risalire." Disse, alzando le mani palmate come per cercare di dimostrarsi pacifico.  
  
Francis accartocciò il naso. Non era morto? Aveva...? Provò a guardarsi attorno. Il dolore, ora, iniziava a farsi sentire di più, lì dove aveva battuto la testa. Si toccò il capo, notando un bernoccolo appena accennato sotto la coda ben legata con un nastrino. Già. Aveva appena fatto una figura pessima con un tritone. "Mmmmrh." Borbottò, le gote rosse per la vergogna. Provò a dissimulare, girando la testa. "...Perché sono qua dentro?" Chiese soltanto, acido.  
  
Adam fece il suo sorriso più gentile. A quanto pare quell'umano aveva bisogno di rassicurazioni. Gli avevano detto che erano creature complicate. "Ti ho portato io qui. Era l'unica camera d'aria ancora presente. Prima di portarti a riva, dovevo controllare se erano rimasti altri della tua specie." Provò a dire, cauto. "Ma ora possiamo andare." Disse, uscendo di più con il corpo dall'acqua, pronto a prenderlo tra le braccia.  
  
Francis era già pronto a lamentarsi. Sapeva che era prassi, ma non gli era mai successo e la cosa lo faceva sentire a disagio. Lui tra le braccia di un tritone? Farsi trasportare come una donnicciola? No, lui era virile, e-e forte, un vero uomo! Lui avrebbe difeso la sua mascolinità, rifiutandosi di... Lo sguardo gli cadde sul corpo del suo interlocutore. La prima cosa che notò era il petto. Dalla pelle più scura della sua, una sfumatura quasi dorata. I pettorali ben formati, larghi e... bassi. Lo spazio che c'era tra le clavicole e i pettorali, Dio. Non erano grandi, ma estremamente ben inseriti nel torace largo e negli addominali scolpiti ma al tempo stesso... morbidi. Aveva il corpo più bello e sensuale che avesse mai visto. "... Aaah." Disse senza riuscire a dire altro. Si trovò così tra le sue braccia, il naso storto appoggiato bene contro la peluria corta e bionda del suo petto. Profumava di alghe nere.  
  
Adam lo strinse bene al proprio petto. Abbassò appena la testa, per poi sorridergli ancora. "Ora rilassati. Prendi un bel respiro." Disse piano, con la sua voce profonda, prima di immergersi lentamente dell'acqua gelida. Nuovamente in grado di vedere perfettamente, si spinse velocemente fuori dalla carcassa della casa galleggiante, optando per la superficie. Teneva monitorato il battito del costiero. Appena aumentava, scendeva verso di lui, e mentre per la sorpresa quello apriva la bocca, lui ne aprofittava per sigillare la bocca sulla sua, e passargli una profonda ventata d'ossigeno. Poi si staccava lentamente, sorridendogli piano, mentre continuava la sua ascesa verso la luce.  
  
Francis non sapeva neppure da dove iniziare a lamentarsi. Troppa acqua. Troppa pressione. Troppo freddo. Troppo buio. Oddio muoio soffocato. Ed ecco che le labbra del tritone lo baciavano. Bellezza. Sensuale. Ancora baci. Quella bocca sul suo membro. No. Navrebbe mai ammesso i suoi pensieri in quei momenti, e appena si staccò dalle sue labbra riprese il controllo. Orrore. Schifo. Un pesce. Un pesce l'aveva violato. Sì, era successo questo. Non riuscì a terminare la coda di pensieri, che non lo circondava più acqua, ma pioggia e aria di tempesta. Erano arrivati in superficie.  
  
Adam nuotò fino alla riva, l'altro in braccio. Ad ogni onda scivolava sotto, la coda nera che tremolava sotto all'increspatura dell'acqua. Quando arrivò a riva, la pioggia stava ancora battendo forte. Lo lasciò dolcemente sulla battigia, sorridendogli ancora. Solo in quel momento, al sicuro, Francis si sentì libero di spingerlo lontano da sé, l'espressione schifata. "Mi hai baciato!" Disse calcando la parola, arretrando sulla spiaggia bagnata. "Mi hai violato... toccandomi senza permesso!" Sputòtra i denti, il cuore che aveva ripreso a battere all’impazzata.  
  
Adam era pronto a chiedergli le solite domande di rito - te la caverai? Sai dove siamo? Sei lontano da casa? - quando si sentì spingere via. Barcollò indietro, goffo nell'acqua bassa, guardandolo con gli occhi spalancati, le pupille dilatate dalla preoccupazione. "Non avresti dovuto farlo, è... Schifoso!" Continuava l'altro, la manica del suo abito di pianta che si puliva la bocca. Adam piegò appena la testa dai folti capelli neri, la bocca serrata in un'espressione di sconforto. "Mi dispiace-- Volevo solo... Passarti... ossigeno. E poi, dal rilascio di feromoni che hai avuto, non mi sembrava ti spiacesse-" Iniziò a dire, mortificato, prima di vederlo girarsi e arrancare sulla sabbia. Afferrò qualcosa con la mano, e un attimo dopo Adam aveva un taglio sul volto. "Vattene via! Pesce!" Gridò Prtichard, la voce tremante.  
  
Adam guardò il costiero dai capelli lunghi. Si toccò piano una guancia, e senza più dir nulla si girò, dando le spalle alla terra. E per questo non vide quel pezzo di lamiera che il vento stava portando fin lì.  
  
Francis avrebbe voluto avvertirlo. Sentì il suono sibilante sopra la testa, e alzò una mano contro il suo salvatore. Ma solo un suono roco gli uscì dalla gola, quando il fianco del tritone grondava sangue, aperto in una lunga ferita latitudinale. Adam si piegò nell'acqua bassa, un ringhio animale, primordiale, che gli uscì dalle labbra. Quelle labbra che voleva tanto di nuovo sul suo corpo. Vide canini affilati, e spaventato, si trascinò più a terra, per poi alzarsi e scappare, lontano da lui.  
  
Francis corse. Il bacio, quei denti, il petto, quel suono, quel ruggito terribile... era tutto troppo per lui. Si fermò solo quando per il suo petto era troppo, e si nascose dietro un albero, sospirando, fradicio di acqua piovana e salata. È vero, si era spaventato. Ma aveva anche lasciato il tritone in balìa degli elementi, e della ferita. Doveva andarsene e lasciarlo lì, sicuramente se ne sarebbe tornato a casa da solo, pensò. Ma se non succedesse? Con un sospiro e parecchi pensieri dopo, Frank si alzò, incamminandosi nuovamente verso la spiaggia.  
  
Ci mise un po' a trovarlo. La scia di sangue era stata cancellata in parte dalle onde, ma finalmente trovò delle impronte rosse tra degli scogli. Era un'incanalatura naturale, ben protetta e in cui l'acqua rimaneva abbastanza stabile. Francis si avvicinò cautamente, arrampicandosi sulle rocce per poi sporgersi a vedere dall'alto. Al primo impatto, si nascose subito. Chiuse gli occhi, deglutì, e tornò lentamente con il volto in vista. Adam era appoggiato sulla schiena, le mani palmate premute contro il fianco aperto, che cercavano invano di fermare la perdita di sangue. Il capo, dalla chioma appena più sbarazzina, era poggiato sulla roccia, i denti affilatissimi che venivano digrignati ad ogni ringhio inumano. Avrebbe potuto aprirgli la gola così velocemente che non se ne sarebbe manco accorto, sott'acqua. La coda tremava debolmente, semi immersa, mentre i grandi occhi grigi erano serrati sotto le palpebre, il naso sollevato in un'espressione di dolore. Per la prima, effettiva, volta, Francis capì chi li considerava degli animali. Quelle fauci, quei versi, non potevano appartenere ad una creatura di Dio. Non con quella coda di bestia, quegli attributi che scacciavano così tanto la ragione e invitavano la bestialità. Deglutì. Ma aveva deciso di provare, almeno un poco, di aiutare il tritone... Il pesce.  
  
Si sollevò, quindi, uscendo allo scoperto. L'altro si mosse, probabilmente lo aveva sentito. Aprì un occhio, la pupilla che si dilatava quel tanto da permettergli di vederlo bene, sotto quelle nuvole nere. Scoprì i denti, senza tuttavia emettere ringhi.  
Francis scavalcò gli scogli, e cadde con un piccolo tonfo nell'acqua bassa che circondava la lunga coda nera del tritone. Si inginocchiò nella sabbia, provando ad osservare la ferita. Alzò le mani per farle ben vedere al tritone, e quando lo vide socchiudere le palpebre provò a toccarlo. Il taglio aveva tranciato un muscolo, probabilmente, ma nessun organo. Francis si levò la giacca fradicia, e provò ad avvolgerla intorno ai fianchi della creatura.  
"Sei troppo pesante perché ti sollevi, aiutami." Disse spiccio.  
Adam fece un profondo sospiro dal naso, per poi ringhiare nella contrazione dei muscoli. Frank avvolse il tessuto sotto di lui, per poi fare un nodo grossolano sulla zona sanguinante.  
"Dobbiamo trovare qualcuno che ti curi. Vado a cercare aiuto, tu rimani qui."  
Sentenziò, per poi alzarsi e guardarsi attorno. Nessun edificio visibile, non su quella costa. Ma forse, più all'interno, avrebbe trovato qualcuno. Si alzò e si allontanò velocemente, la camicia chiara che si allontanava tra le piante.  
Adam riaprì lentamente un occhio per osservare il mare, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente per i respiri brevi e rapidi.  
Con la pressione del pezzo d'abbigliamento del costiere il sangue aveva smesso di uscire. In mare sarebbe stato meglio.  
  
Con fatica, con lentezza, si trascinò nuovamente nella risacca, lasciando una lunga traccia nella sabbia bagnata.  
Il rumore dell'acqua che si schiantava sulla terra, il suono dei gabbiani che volavano dopo la tempesta. Era confusionario. E lui era troppo stanco per sopportalo.  
Quando riuscì ad infilare la testa sotto le onde, tutto ritrovò il suo posto.Quando Francis tornò, per vedere come stava, trovò soltanto il solco della sua coda che terminava dentro il mare.

~*~

Era passato un mese dal naufragio. Francis aveva ripreso a viaggiare, a spostarsi da un porto all'altro. Aveva provato a chiedere a qualcuno del popolo del mare di un tritone rimasto ferito, ma nessuno era riuscito a dargli indicazioni.  
Durante la navigazione rimaneva sul ponte, ad osservare la costa poco lontana, come se si aspettasse di vederlo sulla spiaggia.  
Ma non accadeva mai, e lui stesso si rendeva conto di quanto stesse fantasticando su una cosa impossibile. E quindi si chiudeva nella rabbia, nel senso di colpa, nel ricordo del suo bacio e della sua reazione data dalla paura. Quel giorno non era diverso.  
O forse sì? Francis provò ad aguzzare la vista. C'era qualcosa, in quella striscia di terra, che gli sembrava familiare. Non ci volle molto a far calar l'ancora, prendere una piccola scialuppa ed arrivare a riva.  
Eccolo, l'ammasso di scogli che aveva ospitato il tritone. Il sangue era stato lavato via dalle intemperie e dalle fauci di piccoli crostacei, ma era decisamente quello. Mentre rifletteva, Francis entrò nell'androne di roccia, carezzandole appena. La sua mano incontrò qualcosa di morbido, infilato in una cavità naturale. Curioso, provò ad afferrare e tirare, finché la sua giacca di cotone non scivolò tra le sue mani, accartocciata e mal lavata, piena di sale cristallizzato.  
Francis sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. Era _decisamente_ la sua giacca, non aveva sbagliato. Quella che aveva legato attorno al corpo del... Girò la testa velocemente, cercando da ogni lato una coda nera, un torso nudo. Niente.  
Tornò ad esaminare l'abito stropicciato, e la scartò lentamente. Al centro, ben protetta, una piccola tavoletta di legno.  
"Adam, guardiano della Corrente Occidentale. Grazie per avermi salvato. Ti restituisco il tuo abito, con la speranza di rivederti sano e salvo a Capo Korn."  
  
Francis rimase in silenzio a leggere la scritta incisa nel legno. Adam. Il tritone che lo aveva salvato... Si portò al petto la giacca, guardandosi indietro. Una volta sulla nave, controllò la rotta per Capo Korn. Non era tanto lontana, anzi. Era una zona che normalmente toccava poco, perché controllata da un bastione subacqueo del popolo del mare. Ma se Adam era lì, lui ci sarebbe andato.  
Era passato più di un mese dal salvataggio di quel costiero. Aveva trovato subito altri tritoni e sirene che lo avevano soccorso, m lui non aveva buttato via il tessuto che lo aveva salvato. Lo aveva tenuto con sé come se potesse portarlo dall'altro. Nonostante il suo comportamento, infatti, lui... gli era piaciuto. Con quell'abito, gli aveva dimostrato che non lo odiava, ma che lo aveva solo sopraffatto la paura. Che c'era ancora speranza.  
Mentre veniva medicato, pensò ad un modo per lasciargli un messaggio. Scrisse su un pezzo di legno di una nave affondata, incidendo con un pennino di ferro, un messaggio che lo avrebbe condotto da lui. Il fianco guarito, ma non ancora in forma, Adam lasciò su quella spiaggia il suo messaggio, sperando che l'altro lo trovasse. I costieri erano pieni di risorse, in fin dei conti.

O almeno lo pensava. Ma il suo naufrago non era mai arrivato, e lui girava tra le guglie del Palazzo d'Occidente scrutando la superficie dell'acqua, attendendo una nave.

Ma da tutte le sagome scure che passavano, non scendeva nulla. Adam teneva la testa alta, percependo la pelle nuova sul suo fianco continuare a crescere. Forse doveva soltanto lasciar perdere, ma non ci riusciva.

Si trovò così sorpreso quando, da una piccola nave lenta, sprofondò qualcosa.Con un colpo di coda, senza neanche pensarci, si avvicinò alle bolle che lentamente risalivano in superficie, lasciando il posto al corpo di un costiero dai capelli lunghi. Adam si ritrovò davanti al suo umano, che nudo si mostrava a lui, lo sguardo serio.  
"Mi dispiace"  
Dissero le bolle che gli uscivano dalla bocca.  
"Non avrei dovuto colpirti. Volevo solo dirti... Grazie."  
Il volto di Adam si piegò nel sorriso più dolce che ricordasse. Con un colpo di reni annullò la distanza tra di loro, e come il primo incontro, gli passò l'aria tramite un bacio.  
"Non devi preoccuparti. Sei salvo. Io sto bene. Questo è l'importante, in fin dei conti."  
Sussurrò mentre gli carezzava i capelli che gli fluttuavano sulle spalle.  
Francis si trovò a sorridere, per una volta dolcemente.Dopo tutti quei pensieri, dopo tutte quelle giornate, finalmente aveva pagato il suo riscatto. Lo aveva ritrovato, vivo. Sano. Felice. "Avevo così paura di non poter mai sapere se stavi bene o..."  
Sussurrò contro la sua bocca, piano. Adam sorrise, e lentamente infilò la propria lingua nella bocca dell'altro, per baciarlo piano.  
"Sono qui."Sussurrò poi, staccandosi lentamente dalle sue labbra. 

Francis chiuse gli occhi. Gli carezzò il volto, gli strinse piano i capelli. Erano morbidi e setosi, quasi come delle alghe.Riprese a baciarlo, respirando dalla sua bocca di tanto in tanto. Non si rendeva conto di come il suo corpo galleggiasse libero nel mare. Adam abbassò a sua volta le palpebre, prendendo a carezzargli il volto, lentamente, per sentirne la forma. Erano insieme.

 

 

Francis Wendell Pritchard aveva un segreto.Un amato subacqueo, un tritone che lo attendeva nel bastione del mare Occidentale del popolo acquatico.Un amante che raggiungeva ad ogni passaggio, che una volta gli salvò la vita. Ed era felice.

 

Adam aveva un segreto.Un costiero che amava, e che lui attendeva con pazienza che si calasse in acqua per tornare da lui.Un costiero che una volta gli aveva salvato la vita. Ed era felice.

 


End file.
